Fearless
by nah s. black
Summary: Songfic. Inspirada na música "Fearless", da Taylor Swift.


**Fearless. **S/M.

Sirius olhou de soslaio para Lene. Ela estava encarando a estrada muito fixamente, os olhos azuis distantes e brilhantes, meio fora de foco. Os lábios dela estavam ligeiramente entreabertos e avermelhados, e suas bochechas estavam coradas. Ela passou uma mão pela franja, jogando todo o cabelo negro para trás, e fungou. Sirius suspirou, voltando a atenção para a estrada e acelerando um pouco mais enquanto um trovão soava bem longe dali.

- O engraçado é que eu não estou me sentindo mal – finalmente ela falou, a voz engraçada por causa da bebida. Deu um sorriso torto para ele, que respondeu.

- Mesmo?

- Quer dizer, tudo bem que eu estou aqui com você enquanto todo mundo está se divertindo na festa e... Tudo bem que Amos estava beijando Amelia nos fundos. Está tudo realmente ótimo.

Não havia um pingo de sarcasmo na voz dela. Sirius ergueu as duas sobrancelhas.

- Você quem pediu que eu te levasse embora, Lene.

- Eu sei – ela virou a cabeça para olhá-lo – Estou falando porque você não está se divertindo. E é só uma hora da manhã.

Sirius conferiu a hora no visor do carro rapidamente, ao mesmo tempo que passava as mãos pelos cabelos negros. Sim, já havia pensado sobre isso. Louise esperaria por ele até se convencer que ele era mesmo um cachorro por largá-la e sair correndo atrás de _outra_. Mas acontecia que essa _outra_ em questão era Marlene. Claro que as outras garotas não entendiam, afinal, ele e Lene já haviam namorado uma vez, no ano passado. Terminaram porque os dois não conseguiam fechar o bico e discutiam furiosamente qualquer assunto idiota, um tentando convencer o outro. Milagrosamente, com ela, não havia sido traição, e eles continuaram amigos depois. Sempre se deram bem, desde muito antes do caso. E Sirius sentia uma necessidade estranha de fazê-la sorrir e de protegê-la.

Afinal, era isso que estava acontecendo agora.

- Eu não ligo. – ele respondeu com a voz rouca – Você é mais importante.

Lene sorriu com todos os dentes brancos, fazendo-o desviar a atenção da estrada por um instante para responder.

- Você está mesmo bem sobre isso? Quer dizer, estavam juntos há quase dois meses.

- Humpf. Estou bem. Acho que eu não gostava mesmo dele. – ela deu de ombros.

Sirius tentou disfarçar o rubor nas bochechas olhando para as pessoas na calçada, que passavam rapidamente por eles. Ele não havia ficado realmente bem quando terminaram. Será que ela... ? Parou o carro em um sinal e Lene começou a mexer no som resmungando algo consigo mesma enquanto olhava os nomes dos CDs.

- Então... – ele passou a mão pelo cabelo de novo – Você se sentiu assim também quando a gente terminou?

Lene riu pelo nariz colocando um CD no som. Uma música romântica começou com batidas baixas.

- Claro que não – ela respondeu – Eu fiquei mal. Eu gostava de você e sabia disso.

Aliviado, ele sorriu para ela, que respondeu docemente. Lene ficava estranhamente sincera quando já tinha tomado alguns whisky de fogo. Normalmente ela daria a mesma resposta, mas algo mais resumido e menos revelador, como "Não, foi diferente". Então ela virou para frente e resmungou algo como que ele prestasse atenção na estrada porque não queria sofrer nenhum acidente.

Sirius riu e acelerou saindo do sinal cantando pneus, mesmo sabendo que aquilo não a assustava. Estavam se afastando da cidade e o movimento de carros já havia passado há muitas ruas atrás. Podia fazer aquilo de uma maneira um pouco mais divertida.

Lene afundou no banco do passageiro, encolhendo as pernas e abraçando-as. A sandália prata sujou o banco e o vestido preto desceu um pouco em sua coxa, revelando ainda mais a pele. Ele tentou não prender a atenção ali. Tentou também não dar uma espiada no decote dela. Primeiro, Lene estava um pouco bêbada e fazia algumas loucuras nesse estado. Segundo que ele era _amigo_. E, para o bem dos dois, seria melhor que nunca mais passassem disso.

- Entããao – ela cantarolou de um jeito divertido – Qual é a daquela loirinha? Louise?

- Ahm – ele pigarreou – Estamos saindo.

- Mesmo que tenha deixado ela pra trás pra me salvar?

- E você nem precisava ser salva. – ele emendou, sorrindo torto.

Sentia o olhar dela em si.

- Claro que eu precisava. De um ombro amigo. – terminou com um riso.

- Lene, você nem está mal.

- Preferia ter ficado com ela? – ela perguntou daquele jeito que o fazia suspirar e passar as mãos pelos cabelos para responder delicadamente.

- Eu estou aqui, certo?

Ela sorriu abertamente e começou a cantarolar uma música diferente da que estava tocando. Sirius riu e bagunçou o cabelo dela, mantendo apenas uma mão na direção enquanto ela gargalhava, segurando a barriga, prevendo as cócegas. Ele dividiu a atenção entre Lene e a estrada, e parou a brincadeira quando ela segurou a mão dele entre as suas e começou a acariciar os nós entre seus dedos.

A interestadual de repente ficou iluminada por relâmpagos distantes e Sirius sentiu o susto de Lene com o trovão que o seguiu quando ela apertou sua mão. Riu baixinho, conferindo se vinha algum carro atrás. Estavam totalmente sozinhos na estrada até a próxima cidade, onde os dois moravam.

- Six, acho que você está encrencado – ela sussurrou – James não ia querer carona?

- Lenezinha, Jimmy vai dormir na Lílian hoje.

Ela fez-se de boquiaberta, como se estivesse realmente surpresa.

- Safados. – respondeu, aterrorizada.

- Ah, cala a boca – ele puxou devagar a própria mão das dela, rindo – Eles namoram há séculos.

- O pai da Lil é mesmo bonzinho – ela fez um muxoxo de desagrado – Meu pai nunca me deixou levar garotos para dormir em casa.

- Não é como se ela levasse um por noite, Marlene.

- Eu sei, mas... Ah. Tempestade. Perfeito. – ela apontou para o vidro da frente.

As gotas grossas da chuva de verão começavam a embaçar o vidro. Sirius ligou o limpador, suspirando, e diminuiu a velocidade a contragosto. Aquele tempo estava realmente louco. Estava um calor danado, e aquela chuva não estava parecendo ajudar na missão refrescamento.

- Chuvinha boa – ela estava cantarolando de novo, empertigava na janela do passageiro, olhando os campos escuros do lado de fora. – Boa para... _Six_! – ela deu um grito agudo demais, o fazendo gemer.

- Quê?

Lene havia se animado de repente, ainda olhando para o lado de fora de sua janela. Ele tentou ver alguma coisa, mas estava muito escuro e a chuva estava castigando.

- Ali! Pára ali!

- Ali aonde, Lene?

- No estacionamento do Carter's. Rápido!

Carter's era um supermercado enorme que tinha no meio da estrada, entre uma cidade e outra. O estacionamento também era enorme, iluminado pelas luzes que vinham de dentro do prédio e dos postes, e algumas sombras de árvores grandes recortavam o chão. Agora ele podia ver, de longe, as luzes acesas na beira do asfalto, adentrando uma plantação imensa de soja, que à noite e na chuva, parecia um rio negro.

- Pra quê? – quis saber, intrigado, avistando a entrada a alguns metros.

- Por favor, por favor – ela pediu, juntando as mãos uma na outra – Deixa.

- Lene – Sirius riu – O que você quer fazer no estacionamento do Carter's a essa hora da noite, com essa chuva?

- Você está parecendo meu pai! – ela resmungou, cruzando os braços e afundando no banco – Quer saber a razão de tudo. Que droga. Você está virando um velho rabugento, Six, que s... Ah, isso! – ela parou de resmungar e abriu um sorriso enorme quando o viu girar o volante.

O estacionamento estava completamente vazio. Em alguns pontos a chuva já havia formado poças que refletiam a luz colorida do prédio. Lene beijou a bochecha dele, feliz, e Sirius ignorou a proximidade dos lábios dos dois. Afinal, ela estava mesmo sob o efeito do whisky. Agora tinha mais certeza do que nunca.

Ele parou quase no meio, onde estava mais iluminado e onde havia menos árvores para fazer sombra.

- Aqui estamos – avisou, girando a chave no contato e deixando-a ali. Olhou para ela.

Lene mordia os lábios, olhando para a chuva torrencial do lado de fora com algum receio. Depois tirou as sandálias e deixou-as no chão do carro.

- Lene, você não está pensando em sair, não é? – perguntou, alarmado.

Sem responder e fingindo que não havia ouvido nada, Lene resmungou:

- Mas é o meu melhor vestido... Ah, que se dane.

Ela abriu a porta do carro e saiu. Sirius gritou, chamando-a, mas tinha certeza que ela não pôde ouvir. A chuva estava fazendo barulho demais. Ele suspirou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos. Não podia deixá-la lá fora. E se tivesse algum idiota fumando escondido e achasse que ela era uma alucinação pornográfica? Lene não era realmente forte para se defender. Além de que a chuva agora estava tão torrencial que com certeza ela pegaria um resfriado. Ele tirou a camiseta e ficou apenas com a camisa branca de baixo, e depois tirou o tênis. Deu uma última olhada no retrovisor, nenhum sinal de quem quer que fosse. Abriu a porta e saiu.

O vento imediatamente bagunçou os fios negros, e a chuva colou-os à testa. Não pensava que uma chuva podia molhar alguém por completo tão rápido. Afastou os cabelos dos olhos, estreitou-os e deu uma olhada, procurando Marlene. Ela estava rodopiando, do outro lado do carro, os braços abertos, olhando para cima.

Sirius resmungou alguma coisa inaudível até para ele mesmo e fechou a porta com força. Contornou o carro, constatando, com surpresa, que os pingos grossos não estavam causando frio – pelo contrário, dava uma sensação gostosa de alívio. Chegou perto da garota, observando o vestido molhado, colado em seu corpo, destacando sem disfarçar nem um tiquinho as curvas perfeitas. Ele agitou o próprio cabelo, atirando água pra todo lado, e gritou:

- _Você ta louca?_

Lene parou de girar e desequilibrou-se quando tentou andar até ele para ouvir o que Sirius estava falando. Ela gargalhou quando ele a segurou pela cintura, pousando as mãos em seu peito. Sirius arfou com o toque muito próximo. Que diabo de garota.

Quando ela se equilibrou, olhou para ele mordendo os lábios com um sorriso maroto.

- _O que disse?_ – ela gritou perto do ouvido dele para que ele escutasse.

- _A gente tem que voltar para o carro, você vai pegar um resfriado!_ – ele gemeu ao pensar nos dois, molhados das cabeças aos pés, entrando nos bancos fofos de seu carro e encharcando-os.

Lene o olhou, confusa.

- _O que você está falando? Eu não estou ouvindo nada!_ – e se afastou dele para recomeçar a rodopiar.

Sirius revirou os olhos, com a mais absoluta certeza de que ela tinha ouvido, sim, e muito bem. E lá estava ela, girando com os braços abertos, recebendo a chuva no rosto de bom grado, com um sorriso pregado nos lábios carnudos.

- Merda... – ele murmurou antes de segurá-la mais uma vez, ouvindo suas gargalhadas.

- _Eu sei o que você está pensando_ – ela disse alto em seu ouvido de novo. Sirius tentou ignorar o quanto o corpo dela estava perto e quente – _Que eu sou uma bêbada chata que faz coisas idiotas porque foi dispensada. Mas isso não é verdade! Eu não estou bêbada._

Ele sorriu para ela.

- _Você está bêbada, Lene!_

_- Não, Sirius, eu não estou._

Sirius olhou para ela surpreso. O tom havia sido mais sóbrio do que havia imaginado que a mente dela pudesse atirar. Lene se afastou alguns centímetros de seu corpo, mas Sirius puxou-a de volta para falar em seu ouvido:

- _Então você faz coisas idiotas quando é dispensada?_

Ela riu e assentiu.

- _Você não tem idéia. Quando terminamos, eu convenci a Lily a comprar uma tequila, e nós bebemos até vomitar na cabeça das pessoas de cima da sacada do apartamento dela!_

Sirius riu com ela.

- _Você é mesmo louca, Lene._

- _Não, eu só quero me divertir, Six!_ – ela reclamou, se afastando e dando um rodopio.

Ele teve mais consciência ainda do corpo dela colado ao vestido. Droga, como ainda podia ser tão atraído por aquele corpo, mesmo depois de tanto tempo? Lene voltou para perto dele e segurou sua cintura. E falou em seu ouvido.

- _Eu tenho uma boa idéia do que a gente pode fazer para se divertir aqui, na chuva._

Ele tentou não suspirar perto do ouvido dela.

- _E que idéia é essa?_

_- Dança comigo!_

_- O quê?_ – ele riu – _Não tem música! A gente vai morrer de gripe, Lene._

_- Não consegue ouvir o canto das águas? – _ela gargalhou, e depois se afastou para tentar afastar os cabelos dos ombros.

E Sirius teve certeza que era para torturá-lo. Aquele olhar, mais sóbrio do que nunca, sedutor, e o sorriso no canto dos lábios. Instigando-o. Por isso havia se apaixonado por ela uma vez. Com eles, não era só Sirius quem seduzia, aproveitava e se afastava. _Ela_ mexia os pauzinhos também. Mas não era como se eles tivessem que se apaixonar de novo. Haviam combinado: nada de romance. Não haviam sido feitos como pares. As pessoas não diziam que os pares tem que ser a outra metade? Se completar? Completamente diferentes um do outro? Então. Isso não era com eles.

Segurando esse pensamento, Sirius sorriu torto de volta para ela. Afinal, não era como se precisasse ignorar os flertes. Era só se controlar e não fazer alguma besteira.

- _Você precisa de tratamento, garota_ – ele gritou de novo para ela ouvir.

Lene sorriu mais maliciosamente ainda.

- _Por que você não cuida de mim?_

Sirius sorriu quando ela se aproximou mais e passou os braços pelo pescoço dele. Ele acompanhou a dança dela, colocando as mãos em suas costas, puxando-a para perto. O cheiro dela parecia estar grudado na pele. Não era como se a chuva pudesse varrer seu perfume, e ele inalou o delicioso aroma, fechando os olhos e correndo o nariz pelo seu pescoço nu. Parou atrás da orelha, quando ela ofegou baixinho e murmurou:

- Você sempre foi bom em cuidar de mim.

Ele não estava muito certo agora se conseguiria _se segurar_. Suas mãos estavam praticamente formigando para tocar o corpo dela com menos formalidade. Menos pudor. O vestido colado não ajudava muito. Muito menos os sussurros dela. Sirius teve tempo de pensar, enquanto a rodopiava na chuva, se ela estava ou não bêbada. Bem, a Lene embriagada não conseguiria dançar daquele jeito sem tropeçar.

Sirius ergueu-a pela cintura, colocando os pés dela encima dos seus. Lene riu e abraçou-o mais firmemente. Ele estremeceu com o corpo inteiro colado ao dela.

Aquela chuva era estranhamente íntima. Sirius não se lembrava de ter ficado tão perto de ninguém embaixo da chuva algum dia. _Só Marlene, mesmo, fazendo as coisas acontecerem com ele pela primeira vez_. Sentiu um arrepio com as carícias que ela fazia em seu pescoço e em sua nuca, brincando com os fios negros. E de repente, ela estremeceu em seus braços também. Ele não havia percebido que estava com uma das mãos subindo pelas suas costelas, e a outra na curva do quadril. Os pés já haviam parado de se mover na dança cada vez mais lenta e sem ritmo.

Ambos sabiam que aquilo já tinha passado de uma dança louca de amigos na chuva. Ou de um momento de loucura para esquecer a dor. _Dor_. A respiração de Sirius falhou enquanto ela acariciava sua mandíbula com o nariz, chegando até o queixo, vindo encontrar o olhar dele muito, muito perto. E os azuis se encontraram, se fundiram e se perderam.

Ele tentou imaginar se ela estava mesmo falando a verdade sobre não gostar de Amos. Eles haviam passado quase _dois meses_ juntos, e não era como se Marlene McKinnon e Amos Diggory fossem as pessoas mais compromissadas da Europa. E também... Não. Ela havia dito a verdade. Sirius sinceramente acreditava nela – além de que ela não conseguiria mentir, não para ele. Não que se importasse que ela estivesse sentindo algo por ele. Não que se importasse... _Antes_.

Sirius acariciou com o dedo indicador o lábio inferior dela, sentindo a textura macia, tentando se lembrar de quando seu coração havia voltado a bater _tão_ estupidamente rápido naquela noite.

- Sabe o que eu estou pensando? – ela perguntou sem aumentar o tom da voz macia.

Não havia nenhuma necessidade de gritar agora. Embora a chuva ainda esperneasse e praticamente gritasse envolta deles, estavam tão concentrados um no outro que podiam ouvir com clareza cada palavra.

- Eu realmente não tenho idéia. – Sirius respondeu.

O olhar dela viajou dos olhos para os lábios dele, e de volta para os olhos. Sedentos e sedutores. Aqueles olhos azuis. Sirius arfou quando ela inclinou-se para falar em seu ouvido. E foi um sussurro que ele ouviu.

- Eu estou pensando, Six – ela começou, e colou a boca em sua orelha para continuar – Estou achando que você me quer de novo, você quer me beijar e eu posso sentir isso.

Sirius estremeceu e não fez esforço algum para disfarçar. Seus dedos apertaram as costelas de Lene.

- E se isso for verdade... – ela beijou devagar o lóbulo de sua orelha, e terminou: - Você deveria saber que eu quero também.

- Claro que você quer.

Sirius segurou-a fortemente entre os braços e puxou-a tão perto que não pensou que fosse possível, afundando o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, beijando a pele embaixo da orelha devagar. Lene cravou as unhas nos ombros dele, esticando o pescoço para ele e fechando os olhos.

Por um segundo, ele considerou a possibilidade de lembrá-la do acordo que eles haviam feito de que não deveriam se beijar ou outra coisa do gênero há quase um ano. Mas então, quando mordeu o pescoço dela, Lene estremeceu de novo e puxou-o pelo queixo para encarar seus olhos azuis com aquele fogo respectivo. E ele teve certeza absoluta, ao fixar os olhos nos lábios dela, entreabertos e úmidos, com algumas gotas de água da chuva, que não conseguiria mais resistir. Não poderia parar. Todo o seu corpo estava pedindo por ela quase dolorosamente.

- Eu preciso saber – ela falou.

Confuso, ele voltou a olhar seus olhos. Estavam determinados e sensuais. Diabo, _mas que diabo_.

- Precisa saber o quê?

- Se é verdade.

Sirius sorriu torto.

- Eu quero você, Lene. Pode apostar nisso.

A pele do pescoço dela se arrepiou, e Sirius percebeu aquilo com satisfação.

- Você sabe que não é suficiente.

Aturdido, de novo, ele desviou os olhos do corpo dela para os olhos.

- O que você quer dizer?

Lene suspirou nos braços dele, e fechou os olhos para falar.

- Você sabe que isso não é suficiente entre nós.

Sirius entendeu, e sua mente pifou por alguns segundos. Ela queria que ele falasse. E, honestamente, ele _nunca_ havia desejado tanto falar aquelas três palavras para ela. Agora que ele havia parado para pensar, eles haviam começado a se afastar por causa disso, no ano passado. Lene dissera e Sirius conseguira apenas ficar hipnotizado por aqueles olhos brilhantes e profundos, sem _conseguir_ responder. Não achou que a perderia por aquilo. E agora tudo fazia sentido.

Mas, no último segundo, ele pensou em outra coisa.

- Por que comigo não é suficiente? Por que com os outros o desejo basta?

O olhar dela pareceu ferido por alguns segundos iniciais, mas então ela suspirou e suas mãos trilharam um caminho pelo peito de Sirius, desenhando os músculos que apareciam por causa da camisa branca e molhada.

- Porque eu não quero me perder – ela deu uma boa olhada nos lábios dele para continuar – Eu tentei esquecer, até acreditei que tivesse conseguido. Mas agora está tudo tão estranho e... Mesmo sabendo que talvez esteja mais forte que antes e... Mesmo sabendo que... Eu ainda sinto, Sirius. A mesma coisa. Talvez mais forte que antes. E como eu posso saber se voc...

Sirius deixou apenas o instinto tomar conta dele ao ouvir aquelas palavras. Então, ela ainda sentia. Ele sentiu vontade de rir, mas o ímpeto de tomar os lábios dela entre os seus foi maior. Ansiava sentir aquela sensação de novo. E foi o que ele fez.

De início, ela resistiu surpresa, mas então cedeu e correspondeu docemente. Ele não aprofundou, queria que ela soubesse também. Ele sentia o coração bater tão rápido que o som podia passar por cima dos trovões distantes e da água da chuva nas árvores e no chão ensopado.

Sirius afastou seus lábios e encontrou seu olhar. E então se sentiu muito bem, como se dissesse aquilo todos os dias para pessoas importantes para ele – mesmo sendo a primeira vez que faria aquilo tão sinceramente. Ele soube que era a coisa certa a fazer, porque seu coração não podia bater tão idiotamente rápido. Aquilo era quase lógico.

- Eu amo você. – ele disse. E depois ofereceu um sorriso torto enquanto a garota na sua frente registrava os eventos.

Ela lambeu os próprios lábios, tentando afastar os pingos da chuva dali, e mordeu-os em meio a um sorriso malicioso.

- Isso é suficiente pra você? – Sirius tornou a perguntar.

Então, ele o viu. Um brilho imenso nos olhos azuis dela. Feito fogo. Aquilo o prendeu e só o fez ter mais certeza do que sentia por aquela garota. E aqueles olhos... Eles estavam incríveis.

Marlene jogou os braços por cima dos ombros dele em um abraço apertado que ele correspondeu rapidamente. Por alguns segundos foi o que fizeram ali, embaixo da chuva torrencial, sentindo toda uma energia louca que percorria o corpo dos dois. Então, Lene se afastou, o sorriso de todos os dentes brancos e brilhantes estampado no rosto.

- É mais que suficiente pra mim, Six.

Finalmente, ele inclinou-se, depois de sorrir da mesma maneira que ela, e beijou-a do jeito que estava esperando há tempos para fazer. Para fazer de novo. Ah, sim, ele se lembrava muito bem de como era beijá-la e de todas as sensações e impulsos que lhe eram desafiados barbaramente. Não era como beijar uma garota que beijava bem. Não era só porque ela sabia o que estava fazendo e não se deixava intimidar com o beijo dele.

Não. Com Lene era completamente diferente. Porque ele beijava alguém pelo qual estava realmente apaixonado. James havia dito a ele que se cuidasse antes, quando eles haviam começado a sair, pois outros que haviam saído com ela acabaram iludidos demais, e Sirius havia gargalhado alto e respondido que não ia se apaixonar por garota alguma, e que ela que se cuidasse. Ele não podia ter imaginado que sentiria _aquilo_, em qualquer momento de sua vida. Afinal, ela havia se apaixonado de volta.

Os lábios dela eram carnudos e macios, e quando tocavam os dele pareciam fazer uma trilha de calor intenso que o atravessava da cabeça aos pés. Ela mordeu seus lábios, sorrindo no beijo, e ele ganiu, apertando-a contra si pelas costelas. Sirius desceu um pouco as mãos para sua cintura, e depois na curva do quadril, e alcançou a coxa direita, fazendo-a morder os próprios lábios e parar de beijá-lo.

Ele beijou o queixo dela, arfando pelas unhas que arrastavam em suas costas, e desceu os lábios para seu pescoço. Lene esticou-se manhosamente para ele, e Sirius desceu os beijos, quentes, até os ombros dela, depois na direção do decote, para então voltar a subir e beijar sua orelha de um jeito que ele sabia que a deixava louca.

Marlene gemeu baixinho e agarrou a camisa branca dele, começando a puxá-la para cima. Sirius soltou-a e ela ergueu sua camisa até retirá-la, e jogou-a no chão perto do carro, onde ela virou apenas um montinho sem forma e sujo. E ele sinceramente não pensou sobre isso. Os dedos de Lene estavam passeando por seu peitoral nu, deixando-o completamente asfixiado pelas sensações. A boca dela estava em sua orelha quando ela falou:

- Já fez isso na chuva, Six?

Sirius riu pelo nariz e ergueu-a pelos quadris para que ela enlaçasse as pernas ao redor do quadril dele.

- Não – respondeu, beijando seu pescoço – E se você já fez, não fique pensando nisso agora.

Lene riu alto e novamente esticou o pescoço, o rosto voltado para a chuva, enquanto Sirius beijava seu pescoço. Depois, puxou-o pelo queixo e aproximou-se perigosamente para sugar seu lábio inferior, provocando-o, e dizer:

- Eu não consigo pensar em nada.

_And I don't know why when with you I dance_

_In a storm in my best dress_

_Fearless_


End file.
